A Very Penguin Christmas: Gift of the cybermen
by penguin adventures
Summary: On the first day of December the penguins receive a package containing a severed cyber-hand. The penguins lock the hand away and make the mistake of thinking they're in the clear. but, then the Cybermen themselves invade the zoo(again). And the penguins are in no doubt about what their plan is...Upgrade New York and then THE WORLD! can the penguins defeat the Cybermen once again?
1. a mysterious package-villainous surprise

December 1st 2016

10:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

Penguin habitat

(Skipper's POV)

"tell me what I'm looking at Kowalski?" I said. "A mysterious box wrapped in giftwrap that arrived this morning," Kowalski said. "I know that it arrived this morning," I said, "as we had to go into the human disguise to pick it up before alice noticed." "there was something not right about that UPS driver," Private said. "another mystery for another time," I said, "but first we have this mystery to solve!" Kowalski shook the box, "Hmm…it's heavy like metal..." Kowalski pulled out a scanner, "and has some sort of energy…but I'm not sure if it's alive or sent to destroy us all!"

Private had a box opener, "so let's open it up and see what's inside…" "careful private," I said, "it could be biological weapons, or a improvised explosive device, a canister of nerve gas that could detonate as soon as we open it, or a small nucular bomb, or a bunch of dalek Nanites waiting to convert us all, or cybermites, or…" Private opened the box, "oh…a cyberhand…just what we need." "Who or what sent us a cyberhand?" I said. "Just in case," Kowalski said, "I'll put this in a hemedically sealed chamber…and keep an eye on it." "what?" private said, "but it's just a hand!" "a hand with all the data it needs to convert you!" Kowalski said, "just make sure it doesn't get smashed to bits…we don't want cyber particles floating around…especially around the dead."

"right," I said, "Rico you can put away the cyber-gun there's no cybermats or cybermites here!" "aw!" rico said. Kowalski left to seal the cyberhand into an unescapable cylinder. "so should we be worried," Private asked. "The cyber-hand is going to be locked up," I replied, "no one's getting converted." Kowalski exited his lab with the cyber-hand sealed inside a clear cylinder. "Hemadically and vacummed sealed," Kowalski said placing it on the table. "what if it tries to escape?" Private asked. Kowalski scanned the cyber-hand and said, "inactive."

"But just in case," Kowalski said, "I'll hook up some monitering equipment." Rico hacked up a camera, heat sensors, motion sensors, security lasers, and a infrared camera. Kowalski started to set up the equipment, "Rico can you feach the generator!" Kowalski said. Rico rushed off to find the portable generator. "Skipper it going to take me some time to set up the equipment," Kowalski said as rico rolled in the generator. Marlene appeared topside by our hatch, "Um Skipper," Marlene said, "there's something that needs your attention…" "Private, Rico," I said, "your coming with me…Kowalski…act natural!" Kowalski nodded and got back to work.

Private, Rico, and I rushed out of the base, "so what do we got?" "what's Kowalski doing down there?" Marlene said. "that's classified," I said. "he's setting up equipment to moniter a cyber-hand we just got in the mail," Private said. "Private!" I said. "so Kowalski's busy," Marlene said. "so what's the problem Marlene?" I said. "That Hans the Puffin guy took over my habitat," Marlene said. "Not in my zoo," I said, "Move out!"

We headed over to marlene's place avoiding the lemur habitat. Rico hacked up some weapons and we moved in. "Hans come out with your hands up!" I shouted. Hans walked out of Marlene's home and started to fire off his laser. "I'll surrender Skipper," Hans said, "When I'm dead!" "can you please get out of my home?" Marlene said. "No," Hans said. "Move! Move! Move!" I shouted. Private, Rico, and I surged forward only to get trapped in Savio's coils. "Savio?" Private asked. "Yessss," savio replied, "don't sssstruggle it will be easssier if you don't ssstruggle." "do you have to hiss every time you use the S sound?" I said. "I'm a ssssnake…can't help it," he replied. "releash us!" I shouted. "No…I'll rather eat you," Savio replied. "Sorry Boa," Kowalski shouted, "but Penguin is off the menu!"

Jiggles appeared out of nowhere and was gigantic. "Wha?" Savio said. Jiggles sucked savio's head into itself and started to beat Savio up. "Go jiggles!" Kowalski shouted as it fully shallowed savio and then launched him across the zoo. "Ahhhh!" Kowalski pulled out his shrink ray and walked up to Jiggles, "Now…let's get you back to your normal size." Kowalski fired his shrink ray and jiggles returned to non-monsterous size. "I never thought I be happy to see jiggles in my life!" Private said. "what about the cyber-hand?" I said. "all the equipment is up and running," Kowalski said pulling out his scanner, "the cyber-hand is still inactive," Kowalski said. "so we defeated savio again?" Private asked. "No," Skipper said, "we didn't…Jiggles defeated him this time." "what what about the other times we faced him?"

"Savio was defeated by Burt, Julian, and a baby fossa," Kowalski said, "the time Zookeeper francis defeated him and replaced him with a flesh android doesn't count." "we defeated him when he was working with other bad guys," Kowalski said, "but we haven't technically defeated him on his own." "aren't you forgoting something?" hans said. "Not now Hans," I said. "Help!" Mort shouted, "Clemson is evil!" "You can't have my throne!" Juliain shouted, "Help penguins!"

"did you really have to drag ringtail into this?" I said. "what are you going to do," Hans said. "Not again!" roger shouted. "Yo! Rats!" Rat King said, "taking everything that isn't nailed down! Then take the nailed stuff too!" "did you really need to drag the alligator into this?" Private said. "ah!" Bada shouted and Him and bing ran past. "We will sting your face!" the hornets shouted. "You brought the hornet's too?" I shouted. "yes," Hans said. "Lobsters attaaaack!" blowhole said. "And Blowhole!?" I said. "Move out!" Shen's voice rang out, "and ready the cannons!" "AND SHEN!?" Private asked. "Where are you penguins?" tai lung shouted, "our battle will be legendary!" "and him?" I said. "Um guys," Kowalski said looking at the scanner, "we have a problem." "Yeah we do," I said, "The Villain Convention!" "Actually Villain-Con is next month," Hans said, "Animal Villain-Con starts a next weekend…in orlando" "next weekend?" I said, "remind me to stay out of florida next weekend."

"Skipper," Kowalski said as all our enemies closed in, "um…well…the…" "Spit it out Kowalski!" "The Cyber-hand escaped and is now signaling the cyber-fleet that the city is ready for it's free upgrade." "The Cyber-men are coming?" I said, "to New York!" "well…yeah," Kowalski said. all the villains stopped and looked at each other. "Um…yeah," Blowhole said, "I think that's our signal to leave." Blowhole and his forces teleported to wherever their new base is. "Um…we're going back to coney island," Rat king said, "don't know why we left the perfect location." The rats rushed back into the sewers to head back to coney island. Lord Shen and co-teleported away and the hornets flew off. Hans and Clemson ran off, "we'll finish this some other time," Hans replied as he ran back to Hoboken.

"well glad that's over," Marlene said. "sorry marlene," I said, "this is far from over…" Suddenly a bunch of cybermen teleported into the zoo, " **Correct!"** the cyberleader replied. "so I guess you want to upgrade us then," I said. " **this is correct!"** the cyberleader replied. " **You will be upgraded!" "welcome to the New cyberiad!"** "RUN!" I shouted. Kowalski was messing around with the cybergun as we retreated. " **You belong to us! You will become like us! You will be upgraded!"** "Kowalski status report!" I shouted. Kowalski lifted up the cybergun, "The cyber-gun is…" A cyberman fired destroying the cyber-gun, "oh…that was bound to happen eventually."

(end of chapter one)


	2. Chapter Two: Cyber-escape

The Central Park Zoo 

10:30 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"Kowalski status report!" Skipper shouted. With the smouldering cyber-gun in my flippers I stopped to look behind me. "Um…The cyber-men are still behind us!" " **You will be Upgraded!"** the cybermen said as they contiuned to pursue us. "IN YOUR DREAMS!" Skipper shouted. "cybermen don't dream," I said. "Oh," I said as the cyber-men started to fire at us. " **A new cyber-controller has been found…A new cybercontroller has been found"** "Oh no," I said. " **A new cyber-controller has been found."** " **Upgrade the new cyber-controller now**!" the cyber-planner shouted. "Move!" skipper shouted. The cyber-men with their arms out started to head towards him.

"Skipper I think you're their new cyber-controller," I said. "I don't think so," Skipper said, "that is one promotion I do not want!" we ran around the zoo the cyber-men slowly gaining on us. " **Resistence is futile Skipper,"** the cyberleader said, " **You will become like us…You will become more than us…You will be designated cyber-controller!"** Rico hacked up his rocket launcher and fired taking out the cyber-leader. Before rico could fire again those dreaded words filled the air, " **Upgrade in progress!"** " **I am upgrading to cyber-leader,"** the cyberman that was behind the last cyberleader said. "Skipper I suggest we move," I said, "the cybermen are still upgrading…" we quickly put some distance between us and the cybermen and bunkered down in the HQ.

As we settled back in the base Skipper said, "can you repair the Cyber-gun?" "Yes," I said, "and I believe I can make it better." "Then get to work," Skipper said. "Lockdown initated," a computer voice said. "That won't hold them for long," I said. "then get to work…" "Tools," I said. Rico hacked up my toolbox and handed to me. I pull out the tools I need and started work on the cyber-gun. Suddenly Cyber-mites started to crawl into the base. "Lockdown failed…Lockdown failed…evacuate! Evacuate!" the speak n' spell announced. We rushed into the secret tunnel behind Private's prize fish and ran off our lives.

As we ran off I contiune to tinker with the cybergun the sounds of cybermites crawling behind us. We found ourselves in a dead end as cybermites crawled in from both sides of the tunnel. "Kowalski," Skipper said. "Just a moment," I said as the cybermites contiuned to get closer. "Kowalski!" Private said. "Just a second," I said, "one more adjustment…" Suddenly the cybergun came back to life. I fired at the cybermites behind us and then at the cybermites in front of us destroying all of them. "Now let's take out some cybermen!" Skipper said. suddenly their was a loud explosion from in front of us. "what was that!" Skipper said. "Rico ready the cyber-bomb," I said. Rico hacked up a bomb. "Cyber-bomb?" Skipper said. "targets cyber technology and that's it out," I replied. "When did you build that?" Private asked. "Ah the things that can be done when you have a stop watch," I replied. "Um…okay," Private said as he slowly backed away.

"can you detonate it?" Skipper asked as he glared at me(probably for unauthorized stop-watch use). "All we need to do is go on top of the tallest building in the city and detonate it." "The Tallest building in the city?" Skipper said. "Yes," I said, "we need at least 1,766 stories for the best effect." "World Trade One," Skipper said, "or as I like to call it Freedom Tower." "yes," I said, "but there is a slight issue…" "what?" Skipper asked. "it might have a small chance of severely damaging the One thousandth and sixty six floor." "WHAT!" Skipper shouted, "how severely?" "Disintergrating the top five floors," I said. "No way," Skipper said, "we are not doing that…we going to denotate this thing on the top floor of the…Consolidated Amalgamated building!" "But's that not tall enough," I shouted. "I am not going to let you deface the symbol of American resilence…not even to defeat the cybermen!"

"Then they'll win…over and over and over again," I replied. "how about we go to world trade one," Private said, "besides Kowalski says it's a small chance!" "Fine but if anything happens to the skyline of New York…Kowalski…" Skipper stopped for a dramatic pause before saying a threat that I will not repeat to anyone. Rico and I gasped. "What?" Private said as Rico uncovered his earholes, "what did he say?" "Horrible things," I replied. "Commence operation: Resilent freedom!" "But first we need to get through a bunch of cybermen," I said. "Oh…right…forgot that." "But don't worry," I said holding up the cyber-gun, "we have this." "Move out!" Skipper said.

we rushed through the tunnel system until we got to the exit to the surface. Skipper opened the manhole cover to find ourselves in a middle of a contruction zone with empty half-finished habitats and partly finished buildings. Skipper saw them tear down a wall to create a path to the main zoo, "What are they doing?" "Must be the new zoo expansion," I said. "Zoo expansion?" "The Bronx zoo got a new attraction that is drawing in all the visitors…The Central Park Zoo overlords put together funds to expand the zoo to compete." "so what in the new expansion plan," Private asked. "a new restrurant, some gift shops, an insect house, a small aquarium, an event area, plenty of new habitats, and a new area that the zoo is being secretive about…based on the progress it should be done by next week." "that's great and all," Skipper said, "but unless we stop the cybermen…we will never see this new expansion."

With that we closed the main hole cover and made our way into the sewers. "Now just a quick walk through the sewers and we should arrive at the World Trade complex. After a couple moments of walking Skipper climbed up and opened a manhole cover. We quickly left the sewer the manhole cover spinning behind us. We pasted the spot of ground zero and as we passed the 9/11 memorial Skipper stopped us. "A moment of silence," Skipper said glancing at a near by American flag. We stood their in respectful silence for a couple moments. And then once we stood their for a good amount of time walked towards Freedom Tower. We slid into the lobby and hopped into an elevator.

"Floor one going up…" a recorded voice said, "welcome to World Trade One!" rico jumped past the observation deck floors and hit the button for the top floor. "I'm surprised the cyber-men didn't try to stop us," I said. "Their probably back at the zoo looking for us," Skipper said. I pulled out my smartphone. "Oh no it's going to explode!" private said. "Private," I said, "This isn't one of those phones." "oh," Private said as I turned on my news app. "This is chuck charles reporting that scary metal men are marching towards midtown…The NYPD is requesting that you stay in you homes and for your own safely please do not engage them." "Oh great," Skipper said looking at the feed on my phone. "This just in the cybermen have a message…" Chuck charles said. " **Citizen of New York…we mean you no harm we wish to improve your lives…we will remove disease and death and race and creed. We are the next version of humanity you will be upgraded. All upgrades are mandatory. All rouge elements will be dealth with. Please stand by you will be upgraded."**

"Not in my city," Skipper said as the elevator reached our floor. The doors slid open, "Floor 1,766 going down." We got off the elevator and onto the top floor. "We need to get to the roof!" I said. Private now had my phone and the volume was up. "This is chuck charles reporting that the cybermen are converging on World Trade One!" "We need to get to the roof," Skipper said. "Skipper over here!" I shouted pointing to locked door marked staff only. "Attack stack!" skipper shouted. Rico, Skipper, and Private stacked up and I jumped on top of private. I got to work on the lock. Their was a loud resounding click and the door we unlocked. "We're in!" I said. "Reverse formation!" skipper said as we unstacked and entered the room. On the other side of the door was a set of access stairs to the roof. "Move! Move! Move!" Skipper shouted. We rushed up the stairs and on to the roof. "Skipper!" Private shouted looking at my smartphone, "The Cybermen have surrounded the World Trade Complex!" "WE need to move!" Skipper shouted as he took the smartphone from Private. "Skipper," I said, "I need to secure the cyberbomb to the base of the attenna!"

"Get to it," Skipper said, "Private, Rico, and I will hold them off!" "We will?" Private asked. I threw the Cyber-gun to Rico who caught it. Rico hacked up a tripod and secured the cybergun to it. Private and Skipper stood behind him as he powered up the weapon. I handed Private back my Smartphone, "I hacked into the security feed…you can use that to track the cybermen." "Got it!' Private said. I then rushed toward the base of the attenna cyberbomb and toolbox in hand. I placed the device at the base of the attenna and secured it to the attenna. "Kowalski!" Private shouted, "the cybermen are going up the stairs…and their using the lifts!" "I'm setting the bomb!" I shouted. "um…Kowalski…" Private said. "What…"

I turned around to see cybermen hovering around us surrounding the roof. " **Resistence is futile!"** "Oh I forgot that they can fly now," I said. Skipper faced palmed. Rico swung the cyber-gun around causing all the cybermen around us to stop. "their on the 1766th floor!" Private said. with the cybermen distracted by the cybergun I set the cyber-bomb. " **Destroy the cyber-bomb!"** The cyberleader said. Suddenly the door back to the stairs was blasted back by a blast of fire. I look at the time on the bomb [00:00:20] "Come on…come on," I said. " **Incinerate!"** a wooden cyberman said it's flamethrower spitting fire. " **You will be upgraded!"** [00:00:18] [00:00:17]

"Come on," I said, "Science don't fail me now…" [00:00:16] Skipper, Private, and Rico with the cybergun were now at the base of the attenna with me. Cybermen were slowly closing in on all sides. " **You will be upgraded!" "Welcome to the new cyberiad!" "You will be upgraded!"** [00:00:15] Rico fired off the cybergun but the cybermen keep coming. [00:00:14] [00:00:13]

"Kowalski?" Skipper asked. "come on! " I shouted. [00:00:11] [00:00:10] "ten seconds!" I shouted. " **You belong to us! You will become like us! You will be upgraded!"** [00:00:09] [00:00:08] [00:00:07] [00:00:06] "five seconds!" I shouted as the cybermen were closing in. "Five! Four!" I shouted. The cybermen were mere inches away from us, " **YOU WILL BE UPGRADED!"** "Three…Two…ONE!" I shouted. The Cyber-bomb exploded wiping out all the cybermen in and around the building. A giant burnt spot was all the remained of the cybermen on the roof. "did we win?" Private asked. Suddenly The cyber-fleet dropped down from orbit. "Um…No," I said. " **New York Will be Deleted!"**

(end of chapter two)


	3. Chapter Three: rise of the Cyber-daleks

Roof of World Trade One

12:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Okay so the rest of them survived," I said. "Should have adjusted the bomb to account for the cybermen in orbit," Kowalski muttered. "Yeah you should have!" I said as the the cyber-ships got closer. " **Prepare your selves for the Gift of the cybermen!"** "Um…no thank you," I said. " **Acceptence of this gift is mandatory!"** Suddenly a massive floating gun appeared above us. "What is that," Kowalski said. " **Behold the Planetary Upgrader!"** "Oh come on!" I said. " **You will be upgraded to operation system version 10.0** ," the cybermen said. "Well I have some upgrades of my own!" Kowalski said firing off a beam of light. " **New software downloaded and unpacked…YOU GOT** **MAIL!"**

"You got mail?" I said. "I just hooked them up to the internet," Kowalski said. " **Data overload! DATA OVERLOAD!"** "take that cybermen!" Private said. " **Maximium Deletion! Here are directions to the nearest Pizzeria… Delete! Delete! Delete!"** Their was a loud electronic sound that filled the air. "What now!" I said. "The Planetary Upgrader is powering up!" Kowalski shouting looking up at the weapon. " **Planet incompatiable! Planet Imcompatiable! Rouge Elements detected! Rouge Elements Detected! Entire Planet identified as rouge element…Maximum Deletion! Maximum Deletion!"** Kowalski fired the EMP Cannon at the planetary upgrader. " **EMP detected…Upgrade in progress."**

"oh it self updates," Kowalski said. Kowalski cocked the cybergun and waited. " **Upgrade complete! Maximum Deletion in 20 seconds…19…."** "KOWALSKI!" I shouted. "Fire in the hole!" Kowalski shouted firing the cybergun. " **Noooo!"** the planetary upgrader announced as it exploded. " **Emotional Influx! Overload! OVERLOAD! overload. OVERLOooooad… Overrrrr….LOooooooad!"** All the cybermen exploded sending us flying off the roof. We crashed onto a nearby roof with a thud. "Well…that happened," Kowalski said. " **Secret Weapon activated!" "** Wha…" Suddenly a bunch of steel daleks appeared and were hovering above us.

"What?" Kowalski said. " **Behold the cyberdaleks!"** The Cyber-planner said. " **Delete!"** the cyberdaleks shouted. " **You will be converted!"** one of the cyberdaleks replied. "Oh come on Really?" I said. Kowalski fired off the cyber-gun only for it to have no effect. "Um…" Kowalski said. Rico hacked up the dalek-slayer. "I don't think that will do us much good rico," I said. " **Delete! Delete! Delete!"** the cyberdaleks shouted. "this is not good," Kowalski said. " **Nothing can stop the cyberdaleks!"** the cyberplanner said. suddenly the cyber-daleks stopped, " **Not even you cyberplanner!"** " **What is the meaning of this!"** the cyberplanner said. " **The Cyber-men are obsolete!"** the cyber-dalek replied, " **You will be upgraded!"** " **This is illogical! WE CREATED YOU!" "All cybermen will be converted to Cyberdaleks!"**

" **Alert! Alert!"** the cyberplanner announced, " **The Cyber-daleks have gone rouge! Maximum deletion…"** But the cybermen just stood there, " **Evolution in progress…"** Suddenly all the cybermen include the cyberplanner glowed with energy as they evolved. The cybermen lost their shape as they reformed themselves into Cyberdaleks. "Oh…no," Kowalski said as the cybermen finished upgraded. " **The cybermen are no more,"** the newly formed cyberdaleks said, " **This is a new dawn of steel…The DAWN OF THE CYBER-DALEKS!" "** Skipper," Kowalski said, "we can't stop this…their unstoppable…" "We beat the daleks and the cybermen…so these should be easy!" "Cybertechnology and weaponary plus dalek technology and weapons…" Kowalski said, "PLUS THE ABLITIY TO UPGRADE THEMSELVES AND CONVERT OTHER LIFEFORMS!" "Oh…" I said **, "** as long as they don't have…" " **Special Weapons Cyber-Dalek activated!" "** me and my big beak," I said as the Special Weapons Cyber-Dalek hovered towards us it's gun sparking. " **You will be upgraded! Welcome to the next stage of cyber-evolution!" "Please stand by you will be upgraded."** "listen up Cyber-daleks!" I shouted, "some how, some way, we're going to stop you!" " **Incorrect!"** The cyber-dalek leader said, " **Nothing can stop the cyber-daleks!"**

"actually," Kowalski said, "there is one thing." "what?" I said, "Kowalski…" before I could stop him Kowalski pulled out the Space Time Teleport. "Kowalski don't you dare use the Space Tim….There has got to be a better way to say that!" I said. "The S-T Teleport?" Kowalski said. "Yes! I order you to…" "Permission to defy orders Skipper," Kowalski said. I glared at Kowalski and said, "PERMISSION DENIED!" "well too bad," Kowalski said, "because I just teleported us." "why did you teleport us here?" Private said. I releash Kowalski from my gaze and looked around to find ourselves surrounded by the Judoon. "We wish to speak to the shadow architect!" Kowalski said. "Language assimilated…Earth Penguin-nese!"

"You wish to speak to the shadow architect," the judoon replied. "Yes," I said finally catching on to Kowalski's plan. Suddenly the shadow architect appeared, "Earth is not in our jurisidiction as laid out by article twelve of…" "The Cybermen have evolved into a dangerous new species," Kowalski said cutting her off, "a new species that threatens the entire universe the…" "We know," The shadow Architect replied, "but they are currently confided to earth…as they are no longer compatible with their cyber-ships." "They'll upgrade their ships," Kowalski said, "and then the cyber-daleks will spread out…" "The Universe is safe…" "But the earth!" Private said. "Not our problem," a judoon officer replied. "oh…it will be," Kowalski said teleporting us out of the shadow proclaimation. We landed with a thud on a metal floor.

"Please tell me you teleported us to North Wind," I said. "Sorry Skipper," Kowalski said, "but I'm afraid not." "Kowalski you maniac!" Private shouted. "Oh come on!" rico shouted. I got up and looked around to find ourselves in the middle of a dalek ship…SURROUNDED BY DALEKS!" " ** _Inturders detected! IT IS THE PENGUINS_** **!"** a dalek shouted as dalek alarms blared thoughout the ship. " ** _The penguins will be exterminated!" "Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_** Suddenly I wiped out a white flag, "WE SURRENDER!" I shouted. The white supreme dalek entered, " ** _Surrender is not accepted…YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"_** "Wait!" Kowalski said, "their something you need to stop first…something that threatens the dalek empire!" " ** _Explain…"_** "There called cyber-daleks," Kowalski said. " ** _Impossible,"_** the supreme replied, " ** _Daleks can't be converted by cybertechnology!"_** Suddenly a pair of cyber-daleks appeared. " ** _What is happening!"_** the white supreme shouted, " ** _Explain! Explain! Explain!" "_** **Daleks you have been selected for upgrade!"** one of the cyberdaleks replied, " **Resistance is futile…YOU WILL BE UPGRADED!"** ** _"You will be exterminated!"_** the supreme replied firing upon the cyberdalek destroying it. " **Daleks be warned you have just declared war upon the Cyber-daleks!"** the remaining cyber-dalek replied as it teleported away.

"is it impossible now?" I said. " ** _You will lead us to EARTH! YOU WILL LEAD US TO THE CYBERDALEKS!"_** " ** _They will be exterminated!" "Maximum Extermination!" "The cyber-daleks will be no more!" "All hail the daleks! All hail the daleks!" "Daleks reign supreme Daleks reign supreme!"_** " ** _Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" "Victory will be ours! Victory! Victory! Victory!"_** "No," I said. " ** _You will lead us to the cyberdaleks or you will be exterminated!"_** the supreme said. "Nope," I said. " ** _IF you value your life you will lead us to the cyber-daleks! Lead! Lead or you will…"_** "Ah-ah-ah," I said, "You didn't say the magic word!"

The supreme turned to me and said the one word it was not accustomed to say, " ** _Please…"_** Kowalski pulled out his smartphone still on the news app, "Okay the cyber-daleks have just built a massive factory in Siberia!" "Russia," I said. " ** _I have locked on to the geographic location of the cyber-dalek base!"_** " ** _Plot a course to Earth!"_** the supreme replied, " ** _The cyber-daleks will fall to the superior might of the daleks!"_** "are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked. "Um…not really," Kowalski said, "the odds are…" " ** _Irrelevent! The Daleks will be victorious!"_** the supreme replied. "that doesn't reassure me at all…" Private said. " ** _You will not be exterminated…for now,"_** the supreme replied. "da-da-da," Rico said. "Not helping rico," Private said. "Nope…still don't trust them," I muttered as the daleks flew around chanting about the supremacy of the daleks.

(end of chapter three) ****


	4. Chapter Four: Battle of Cyberia

Near Earth Orbit

Dalek Command Ship, Control room

1:50 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

" ** _Report!"_** the supreme shouted. " ** _We approaching Near Earth Orbit!"_** the Strategist replied. The supreme then turned to us, " ** _The fleet is clocked." "_** um…okay," I said. " ** _You and a task force of Daleks will be transmitted to Earth's surface,"_** the strategist announced as a device was forced into skipper's Flippers. " ** _When the base is compromised You activate this device."_** "Why can't the dalek fleet just go there and wipe them out we have the firepower," Skipper said. " ** _The Cyber-Daleks have a force-field that our weaponry can't penetrate."_** "can't you just hacked into their systems…" I asked. " ** _Hacking into their systems will compromise the dalek fleet's position!"_** a scientist dalek replied. " ** _Once you disable the force-field from within the cyber-factory,"_** The strategist replied, " ** _you will use the device to signal the dalek fleet to begun our attack!"_** "What about the cyber-dalek ships in orbit?" I said.

A holoscreen appeared showing the Sontarians complete destroying the cyber-fleet. "You lured the sontarians here?" I said. " ** _correct,"_** the supreme said, " ** _The sontarians are under the impression that the cyber-daleks are harboring Rutan Spies!"_** "are they?" Private said. "Of course not!" Skipper said, "but the sontarians don't know that…" " ** _activate defense zero-five!"_** " ** _Prepare for teleportation!"_** several daleks said. " ** _You will be teleported onto a streach of tundra inside the cyber-dalek force field…you will enter the cyber-dalek factory and disable their defenses!"_** "Do we get a countdown?" Private asked. " ** _Transmat engaged!"_** a bronze dalek shouted. There was a massive flash of light followed by the feeling of freshly fallen snow under our feet. "I guess not," Skipper said.

Cyber-Dalek FACTORY

SIBERIA, RUSSIA

1400 hours (2:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time)

We walked (or hovered) straight up to the front door of the factory. "Blast that door down!" Skipper shouted. A special weapons dalek moved up and destroyed the door with one massive blast. " ** _Contiune!"_** the stragetist announced. " ** _Exterminate the Cyber-Daleks! Surrender is not accepted! SEEK! LOCATE! DESTROY!"_** we entered the base with twenty red drones, Thirteen bronze daleks, five gray daleks, two frost daleks, a flamethrower dalek, and a special weapons Dalek. The Stragetist took point leading us thru the factory. A gray dalek with a strange device attached to it's suction cup stopped and announced, " ** _Control room detected!"_** " **Daleks Detected!" "The Daleks are Rouge Elements…ROUGE ELEMENTS WILL BE DELETED!"**

The gray dalek turned in our direction, " ** _follow me!"_** The stragetist spun towards us, " ** _Get to the control room! We will cover you!"_** " ** _Exterminate!"_** the daleks shouted. " **Delete!"** screamed the cyber-daleks. " ** _Cyber-daleks will be exterminated! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_** " **Delete!" "** ** _Exterminate!" "_** **Delete!" "** ** _This way!"_** the dalek in front of us said. the dalek with the detector lead us down ultiliran hallways and past cyber-conversion equipment. The sounds of battle echoed through the building and it sounded like the cyber-daleks were losing. The Gray dalek in front of us stopped, " ** _Control room located!"_** The dalek blasted the door to splitereens and entered the room.

The room was bare and empty aside from a silver control panel. The gray dalek stood guard as I got to work with his smart phone. I was rapidly entering code into the system. "Shields disabled!" I said. " **Alert! Alert! Shields have been disabled!"** Rico hacked up his rocket launcher and destroyed the control panel. "Kowalski," Skipper said, "signal the dalek fleet!" I pulled out the Dalek beacon and activated it. The stragetist appeared, " ** _The dalek fleet is approaching we must leave now!"_** "very well," Skipper said. The Stragetist speed ahead of us as we rushed out of the building. As we fled we passed burnt out cyber-dalek shells, melted steel, fires, and cyber-daleks trapped in ice. " ** _Emergency temporal shift!"_** the stragetist shouted before we teleported a safe distance away.

The Dalek fleet appeared above us the Death ship positioned directly over the cyber-factory. The Death Beam was sparking with energy. " ** _Fire the Death beam!"_** the stragetist shouted. The Death beam fired obliterating the factory leaving a massive smouldering crater. " ** _Cyber-factory…"_** the ground suddenly started to shake. " ** _Alert! Alert! Extreme seismic activity detected!"_** "these seismic readings are off the scale!" I shouted. "earthquake?" Private asked. "No," I said, "something worst." Four surviving cyber-daleks rose from the crater.

The Two special weapons daleks spung around and aimed their massive guns. The black domed cyber-dalek leader rose from the crater as well as the shaking got worst. "what is that," Skipper said. " **The coming of your demise!"** Suddenly the shaking stopped as a giant cyber-dalek ascended out of the crater. " **All hail the cyber-dalek king!"** the cyber-dalek leader replied. " **All hail the cyber-dalek king!"** the Cyber-dalek king's eyestalk looked down and stared directly at us. " ** _You will be…"_** The cyber-dalek king lowered it's gun and fired blasting us back fifty feet. " **Deleted!"** The cyber-dalek king replied. " **bow down to the might of the Cyber-dalek King!"** the cyber-dalek leader announced. " **All hail the cyber-dalek king!"** ****

(end of chapter four)


	5. Chapter Five: Fall of the cyber-daleks?

Siberian tundra, Russia

3:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

" **bow down to the might of the Cyber-dalek King!"** the cyber-dalek leader announced. " **All hail the cyber-dalek king!"** The dalek-death beam fired again and the cyber-dalek king took a direct hit. The five surviving cyber-daleks were wiped out instantly but the Cyber-dalek King seemed to absorb the blast. " **I am immune to Dalek technology!"** The Cyber-Dalek King replied. Kowalski jumped up with the Cyber-gun saind shouted, "Oh yeah! feel this!" The beam hit the Cyber-Dalek King and nothing happened.

The Cyber-dalek King readied it's Ion cannon and fired destroying five daleks. "Is that the best you got?" I said as the Special weapons daleks returned fire destroying both of the Cyber-Dalek King's weapons. " **No…"** it replied, " **This is!"** A huge shadow loomed over us followed by a electronic roar. We all turned around to see the new and improved Cyber-Tyrannosaurus Rex. The Ion cannon in it's mouth was sparking with energy. "Oh come on really?" I said. "as long as it doesn't do the laser vision thing." The C-rex fired it's lasers cutting two daleks in half. "there are some sentences I should avoid," Kowalski said. The C-rex's gun fired blasting a hole into the permafrost.

" **Upgrade them!"** the Cyber-Dalek King replied. " **Upgrade in progress"** the C-rex replied as a swarm of cyber-mites surged towards us. **_"_** ** _Emergency temporal shift!"_** the stragetist replied as the daleks teleported away. "I guess the alliance is over," Kowalski said as the Dalek fleet left. We backed away the cyber-mites crawling towards us. "Skipper!" Kowalski said, "cyber-mites are approaching from all sides!" "You still have that cyber-bomb on you?" I said. "Yes!" Kowalski shouted placing it in front of him. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Kowalski shouted detonating the cyber-bomb. The Bomb exploded releashing a wave of energy that destroyed the cyber-mites and fried the Cyber T-rex's brain. The Cyber-tyrannosaurs then fell to the snow-covered ground with a thud.

The Cyber-Dalek King was immobile but still very much alive. " **this is not the end! This is only the beginning! The Cyber-daleks will rise again! And they will take their rightful place as the only species in the universe!"** "Yeah keep telling yourself that!" Kowalski said blasting the cyber-dalek king's massive eyestalk out. " **Error! Visual Sensor non-responsive."** Rico hacked up the EMP cannon and handed it to Kowalski. "Thank you," Kowalski said taking the weapon. " **What is the meaning of this!"** "Eat EMP Cyber-Dalek King!" Kowalski shouted firing off the weapon. " **Cyber-daleks are immune to…"** The Cyber-Dalek King started to overload as the electric magnetic pulse surged thru it's system. The last thing it said was, " **Impossi…bzzzt…"**

 **"** And that's the end of that," Kowalski said. "Alright boys!" I said, "let's get out of here!" We started to walk into the horizon. "Um…where we going…" "Kowalski where the nearest town?" I said. "Um 100 miles that way!" Kowalski said. "then teleport us there!" I said. Kowalski took out the space-time teleport, "Uh…low battery," he said. "Oh come on!" Private said. "And March!" "Yes sir!" Private shouted as we headed in the direction of the nearest town. "Rico I hope you packed the trailmix," I said. "BURP!" "Rico," Private said. "I was hungry…" Rico said. "Hopefully the next town has a convenience store," I said. "Um…sure," Kowalski said.

As we walked away into the horizon we failed to notice activity back at the ruins of the Cyber-Dalek King. The downed C-Rex tried to reactivate but deactivated again due to the extreme cold. A lone cyber-mite crawled out of the C-Rex's open mouth. It locked on to the nearest compatable lifeform and crawled away. A sudden gust of wind buried whatever remained of the Cyber-Dalek King and the C-rex in snow…

The End


	6. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One(Back in Action)**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

* * *

 **Part Two(Return of The Puffin)**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two 

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special) 

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion 

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

* * *

 **Part Three(The Most Dangerous Time of the Year)**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the Golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across Time and Space part one

The Oncoming storm (War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords (War across time and Space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Dalek

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Four(The Ultimate Adventures)**

The Newer Adventures

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Bonus stuff

Kowalski's inventions

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Five(Summer of Adventure)**

Penguin Days of Summer part one 

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of the Nanite-Daleks

the Return of the Amarillo Kid (one-shot)

Across the multiverse 

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two 

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

* * *

 **Part Six(The Rise, the Fall, and the Return)**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs. Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall 

Victory of the Puffin

The three betrayals

The defeat

The Return

Kowalski: escape from seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Denmark(One Shot)

Operation: fighting back

conclusion

Prelude: The Night of the Penguins

The Day of The Penguins(Special)

Extra: Holiday one shots

Halloween 2015

Christmas 2015

countdown to 2016

* * *

 **Part Seven(WWIII)**

The Final DreamWorks War

The Beginning

Monsters vs. Daleks III

Battle of Europe

Back to the valley of peace

the last battle

Kai's revenge

Aftermath(one shot)

WWIII

Defcon One(one shot)

Defcon Red(one shot)

Escalation

World War Dalek

Part one: Judgment of the Daleks

Part Two: Fury of the Daleks

Part Three: Daleks no more(probably)

* * *

 **Part Eight(Summer of Adventure 2016)**

More Penguin Days of Summer

So you think you're the elitist of the elite

escape from Komodo

From denmark with revenge

Attack of Professor Blowhole

Endangerous species 2(special)

The day of the peacocks

Wrath of the peacock(three part special)

The Return of the Peacock

The Fury of Lord Shen

The Demise of Lord Shen

More Penguin Days of summer part two

Revenge of the phoenix

Battle of July 4th

The revenge of Mr. Chew

The return of the fishcakes

Caught in the act

Agent Declassified

Conclusion

THE RETURN OF THE SKORCA

 **Part Nine(across the multiverse II)**

Kowalski's Guide to the Multiverse

Part one 

Team penguin under attack

Welcome to Jurassic Park?

Where no penguin has gone before

The New Dreamworks War 

The Dream Destroyer rises

Showdown in Madagascar

Battle of Gongmon City

Fires of Shanghai

Attack on North Wind

The Final Showdown

Part two

Dr. Bottlenose Vs. Dr. Blowhole(one-shot)

Penguin War

Penguins assemble!

Will the real team penguin please stand up?

Conclusion

Battle of the Multiverse

 **Part Ten(the holidays)**

Halloween terror

Thanksgiving of Doom

A very Penguin Christmas

Gift of the cybermen

Dalek Invasion of Macy's

There is no such thing as Julianary!

Operation: Snowday

The Battle of Christmas Eve

Conclusion 

Countdown: 2017

 **Alternate version series**

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

Madagascar 3 alternate version

Madly Madagascar Alternate version

Madagascar Escape to Africa Alternate Version


End file.
